Analysis of biological samples from a subject may be important for health-related diagnosing, monitoring and/or treating of the subject. A variety of methods are known for the analysis of biological samples.
In some instances, cells present in biological samples are examined, and their characteristics detected, classified, enumerated, identified, or otherwise investigated. For example, cells present in biological samples may be investigated by optical means, including by microscopic analysis, image analysis, and other optical means.
However, the collection of cells from biological samples, the aggregation of cells where desired, the treatment of cells, the imaging of these cells, and the analysis of resulting images and optical information present many problems. In addition, the collection and analysis of biological samples in microgravity (e.g., when the sample is analyzed when in free-fall, in orbit, in space en route to an extra-terrestrial destination, or otherwise subject to reduced gravity) adds additional difficulties to the analysis of biological samples.
Accordingly, in order to provide better diagnosing, monitoring, and/or treating of subjects, particularly in order to provide better devices, systems, and methods for analyzing biological samples in microgravity, improvements in the analysis of biological samples are desired.